heroes_generalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest (Mountain)
Forest is one of the three available Skirmish maps in Heroes & Generals. This version of Forest belongs to the Mountain series of maps. Deployment Zones Alpha Alpha Deploy Zone is located in the northwest corner of the map. It consists of a derelict cottage overgrown with vines and a barricade made out of Beech logs. Exiting the deploy zone by taking the south roadway would lead to Capture Point O2 while taking the turn onto the road to the left would lead to Capture Point O1. * There is a Panzerfaust case sitting by the ruined cottage's wall that is facing towards the road. * A pickup truck spawns behind the derelict cottage. * There are bicycles parked along the road next to the cottage. Bravo Bravo Deploy Zone is located in the southeast corner of the map. It consists of a three-story tavern house and a derelict cottage. The deploy zone offers a panoramic view of the lake. Exiting the deploy zone via roadway would lead to a fork; the left path leading to Capture Point O3 and the right path leading to Capture Point O2. * There is a Panzerfaust case sitting inside of the ruined house. * A pickup truck spawns behind the derelict cottage. * There are bicycles parked along the road next to the cottage. Capture Points Forest consists of three Capture Points. O1 O1 is located in the north section of the map at the top of the hill range. The capture point is a construction site surrounded by log piles, stumps, sandbag walls, and barbed wire. O1 itself consists of a tool shed, coal stockpiles, and an assortment of supply crates. * There is a Panzerfaust case sitting next to the radio set in the center of the site. * The ammunition crate can be found on the left side of the tool shed next to a breach in the wall. Tips * There are several nooks in the capture point that can be used as hiding spots while capturing the point. * Skilled snipers can use the boxes and the shed as vantage points to fire at units exiting deploy zone Bravo as well as around O2. * Be wary of your flank when occupying O1 as enemy snipers and tanks tend to hide in the wood beyond the log piles of the capture point. O2 O2 is located in the center of the map. The capture point consists of a sawmill (with a foreman's office) and a lofted barn with a gated wall connecting the two buildings. A destroyed tool shed can be found behind the lofted barn. Outside of the the capture point along the west intersection, there is another derelict house covered in vines. O2 itself is barricaded with hedgehogs, sandbags, log piles, and barbed wire. * There is a Panzerfaust case sitting in a corner of the outer right side of the sawmill behind the gated wall. * The ammunition crate can be found behind a short wall against the west face of the lofted barn. Tips O3 O3 is located in the south section of the map to the west of deploy zone Bravo. It consists of a garage, and a three-story tavern with an attic. The north perimeter of the tavern is lined with a trench. The attic of the lodge is barricaded with sandbags. The southeast corner of the capture point is barricaded with hedgehogs. The southwestern corner of the capture point is lined with a makeshift plywood fence topped with barbed wire. * There is a Panzerfaust case sitting against the inner side of the plywood fence in front of the garage. * The ammunition crate can be found sitting next to the radio set. Tips * It would be wise to bring grenades when attempting to capture O3 from the enemy as they will more than likely be hiding either in the attic or in the center room of the lodge's first floor. * Enemy units have a tendency to hide behind the garage. Health Crates * At the fork in the road from O2 leading to O1, there is a shed with a health crate in it. * Alongside the road between O3 and O1, there is a shed with a health crate in it. Trivia * In the Beta, O2 Central Barns was referred to as, Saw Mill. * In the Beta, O1 and O3 were campsites with tents and radio equipment. ** O1 was referred to as, North Outpost and O3 was referred to as, South Outpost. * In the Beta, square foxholes were found along the roads outside of O1 and O3. These foxholes were removed from the launch version of the map. Category:Skirmish Maps Category:Mountain Maps